


Cakap-Cakap

by verlirene



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Brotherly Bonding, Friendship, Gen, curhatan, galau masa depan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verlirene/pseuds/verlirene
Summary: Sehun dan pacar Kim Jongin (aka. Park Chanyeol) yang sedang menanti doi selesai kursus balet dan berakhir membicarakan masa depan yang (biasanya) nampak suram.





	Cakap-Cakap

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer applied. Semua bukan punya saya. Dan AO3 is nonprofit for f*** sake //menangis
> 
> * = keterangan lihat di bawah

Sehun berani bilang kalau Park Chanyeol adalah sebuah anomali. Ia tahu ada sesuatu dari diri Chanyeol yang membuatnya tidak bisa membenci pacar Kim Jongin ini. Padahal, Oh Sehun terkenal sebagai perusak hubungan orang (orang yang dimaksud di sini tak lain dan tak bukan hanyalah Kim Jongin semata) saking posesifnya bocah Oh ini pada Jongin yang sudah bersamanya dari kecil. Sehun memang pernah suka pada orang lain dan Jongin menerima begitu saja, namun entah mengapa Sehun masih belum bisa menerima Jongin yang _bukan_ punyanya; yang tidak ada di sebelahnya. Membayangkannya saja membuat darah serasa naik ke kepala Sehun.

“Sehun-ah, kamu kenapa?” Chanyeol menjentikkan jari di depan wajah Sehun, membuatnya terperanjat dan nyaris jatuh dari kursi. Ia nyaris berteriak marah tapi gelak tawa Chanyeol segera mengurungkan niat Sehun.

Ia kembali pada buku kumpulan soal yang ia tekuni. Sehun menggeleng. “Nggak apa,” jawabnya, “sedikit melamun saja.”

Dan ini barangkali sudah diketahui Jongin, tapi Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya pacar Jongin yang membuat Sehun sebegini nyaman, sampai-sampai dia sudi berduaan di restoran begini hanya untuk menunggu Jongin yang belum keluar dari kursus balet. Sehun dan Jongin, sih, memang kebiasaan ada di sini; selain dekat dari sekolah dan tempat-tempat kursus mereka, harganya juga murah. Lalu aspek terpenting: Sehun suka tteokbokki yang dijual restoran ini, walau membuat bukunya kadang penuh noda merah saking semangatnya dia makan. Sesederhana itu. Dulu, dia kira dia akan nongkrong di tempat ini dengan Jongin semata—semacam _comfort zone_ mereka berdua, katakan saja begitu—tetapi Park Chanyeol yang bagaikan siklon tropis bulan Desember* berhasil membuat Sehun mematahkan kepercayaan itu. Buktinya, si mahasiswa tahun kedua ini sekarang tengah duduk di seberangnya. Yang membedakan hanya Sehun sibuk menekuni buku-buku soal ujian masuk universitas sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk menekuni laptopnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum saja mendengar jawaban Sehun. Lalu kembali lagi pada laptopnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berduaan menunggu Jongin begini, sehingga Sehun juga sudah tidak bertanya-tanya saat Chanyeol berubah diam dan menyeriusi pekerjaannya, yang kata Jongin ‘yang bikin keren Chanyeol _hyung_ keren itu ya itu, Sehun-ah.’

Sehun sudah tidak ingat berapa banyak soal yang sudah ia lahap sejak masuk ke kelas tiga SMA. Mungkin ratusan, mungkin ribuan? Entahlah, tapi seingatnya, ini adalah buku soal ketiga yang ia kerjakan sejak awal tahun. Ujian masuk universitas mendekat dan… ia tahu kalau masuk ke trio SKY* itu agak tidak mungkin dengan kapasitas otaknya, tapi ia pun cukup sadar kalau belajar dengan sepenuh hati akan mengubah nasib. Ya setidaknya nanti universitasnya tidak akan jelek-jelek amat, lah. Atau _begitu_ pikirnya.

Ia semakin mengerti kalau kuliah itu berbeda dari sekolah saat mulai melihat Chanyeol. Tanpa malu-malu si mahasiswa desain interior itu menunjukkan tugas-tugasnya pada duo bocah SMA ini—sesekali mengharapkan pujian, tapi lebih sering meminta atensi pada keluhan-keluhan yang akan ia suarakan. Ada momen di mana pacar Jongin ini sangat bangga dengan hasil desainnya kendati diminta dosen untuk revisi tiga kali, tetapi lebih banyak lagi masa (terutama saat Jongin tidak ada di sana) dimana Chanyeol mengeluh dan merasa ingin berhenti saja. Pindah ke jurusan yang lebih mudah. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Chanyeol masih terus jadi mahasiswa desain interior, masih berjibaku dengan sketsa-sketsa yang seakan tak pernah habis, dan bahkan masih mengurangi waktu tidurnya karena Jongin dan kerja paruh waktu di samping kuliah adalah hal yang tidak bisa dikompensasi.

“ _Hyung_ …,” Sehun memanggil Chanyeol pelan, mengalihkan pandangan si mahasiswa dari laptopnya.

“Apa?”

Sehun sesungguhnya sudah mempertanyakan hal ini pada dirinya sendiri sedari lama. Tetapi ia yang merasa buntu, sudah lama ingin bertanya pada orang lain. Bukan kepada orangtuanya, bukan pada Jongin, tetapi ia justru memilih Chanyeol. Jangan tanya alasannya, bahkan Sehun juga tidak tahu.

“Aku… belum tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dengan hidupku, _Hyung_.” Satu kalimat, berisi kegalauannya akan masa depan keluar juga, **akhirnya**.

Sehun menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol yang kali ini benar-benar melepaskan tangannya dari tetikus dan menutup buku teksnya. Dia terdiam cukup lama sebelum bersuara. “Apaan, sih, sok galau.”

“ _Hyung_!!” Sehun kesal pada jawaban yang Chanyeol keluarkan. Maksudnya…, dengan gelagat seperti tadi, wajar dong kalau Sehun menantikan sebuah ceramah, atau mungkin kata-kata mutiara. Eh, yang Chanyeol lakukan malah mengejeknya yang memang sudah kebingunan sedari lama. Dia bahkan sekarang tertawa! “ _Hyung_ , aku serius bertanya ini!”

Chanyeol masih tertawa. “Aku juga serius menjawab!” balasnya tak kalah lantang. Ia menyelesaikan tawanya dulu sebelum melanjutkan. “Begini. Maksudku…, asal kau tahu saja, aku juga belum tahu apa yang akan kulakukan nanti. Kerja, atau ambil S2, atau… entahlah. Makanya, kau juga—nggak usah galau begitu.”

“Seriusan _Hyung_ belum tahu juga soal masa depan?” Sehun bertanya skeptik. Pasalnya kalau melihat gelagat Chanyeol, mustahil kalau pemuda ini masih galau-galau gimana gitu perihal masa depan seperti dia. “Kukira…”

“Kamu kira apa? Aku tahu besok lulus harus ngapain? Yang benar saja,” Chanyeol mendengus geli, “Asal kau tahu, Sehun-ah, aku saja bahkan tidak tahu apakah sisa uangku masih cukup untuk bertahan sampai akhir bulan ini atau tidak.”

Sehun mengingatkan. “ _Hyung_ , bulan ini tinggal tersisa lima hari,”

“Kau ini kenapa tidak ada manis-manisnya kayak Jongin, sih…,” gumam Chanyeol. Tetapi segera ia mengganti topik. “Tapi intinya, ya begini—kerjakan saja dulu sampai selesai. Itu toh alasannya kamu mati-matian belajar untuk masuk universitas begini? Supaya tahu apa yang kamu inginkan besok? Aku juga belum tahu apa yang aku ingin lakukan dengan ilmuku ini. Kalau aku bisa mendesain ruang yang bagus, lalu bagaimana? Teman-temanku juga banyak yang bisa mendesain lebih bagus dari aku.”

Chanyeol mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum berkata lagi.

“Aku bukan jenius, kau tahu,” ia berujar, mutlak. “Kalaupun nanti aku jadi desainer interior, juga aku yakin desainku bukan yang terbaik karena banyak jenius di kelasku. Tapi aku tetap melanjutkannya.”

“Lalu kenapa—“

 _Kenapa_ Hyung _masih melanjutkannya walau itu terdengar sia-sia?_ Pertanyaan menggantung di mulutnya, tak terucapkan. Namun Chanyeol tahu sisa frasa yang tak terucap dan hilang ditelan udara itu.

“Ya… karena hidup tidak semudah itu, Sehun-ah. Aku masih bergantung pada orangtuaku, aku masih harus menuntaskan ini semua demi mereka. Toh, keluargaku juga tidak kaya-kaya amat, jadi aku tidak punya hak istimewa untuk seenaknya kabur dan masuk ke universitas swasta.”

“Tapi setidaknya… Chanyeol- _hyung_ suka dengan jurusan _Hyung_ yang sekarang… ‘kan?” Ia menanyakan dengan hati-hati. Takut salah ucap. Siapa tahu ia memicu lonjakan emosi dan semacamnya. Tetapi dilihatnya kalau Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Menganggap seolah yang diomongkan Sehun adalah sebuah guyonan.

“Kabur itu bukan jawaban.” Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan yang seolah bisa membaca isi hatinya. “Mau kau laki-laki atau perempuan—selesaikan dulu apa yang kau jalani sekarang. Kabur itu tidak akan membawa solusi; aku pernah melakukannya, dan aku menyesal sampai sekarang. Kabur itu membuatmu tidak tenang, Sehun-ah.”

“Kabur itu menyenangkan, _Hyung_ ….”

“Aku tahu.” Senyum ada di wajah Chanyeol. “Tapi jadi dewasa itu berarti harus menuntaskan segala kewajibanmu sebelum kamu bermanuver—“

Satu kedikan di bahu dan Sehun tahu ini adalah akhir dari diskusi.

“Karena jadi dewasa itu menyebalkan. Begitu saja.”

Sehun kemudian tidak tahu apakah ini adalah hal yang benar atau tidak—menceritakan ini pada Chanyeol dan kemudian hanya diberitahu bahwa hidup itu menyebalkan dan ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi toh, Chanyeol benar. Bisa apa mereka sebagai kaum proletar, yang beli ponsel saja harus mencicil sampai 36 kali*? Buat makan saja terkadang masih bingung karena harga-harga semakin mahal sedangkan uang saku masih stagnan, apalagi memikirkan opsi untuk kabur? Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Pada akhirnya Sehun kembali membuka buku-buku soalnya dan Chanyeol kembali berjibaku dengan tetikus, layar laptop, dan buku teks yang terbuka lebar. Tetapi setidaknya Sehun sudah tidak harus menyimpan kegelisahan lagi dan bisa menghadapi ujiannya dengan lebih ikhlas.

Setidaknya, biarlah ia menikmati masa-masa terakhir SMAnya dengan hasil yang tidak akan membuatnya menyesal di kemudian hari.

.

.

.

“ _Hyung_.”

“Apa? Galau lagi?”

“Nggak, itu… Jongin-ah lama ya.”

“Iya nih. Padahal aku sudah keburu lapar. Uangku 10000 won ada di dia, soalnya.”

“Chanyeol- _hyung_ , uangmu masih banyak dan kau bisa-bisanya bilang kalau ‘tidak bisa bertahan sampai akhir bulan’? Yang benar saja!”

“… Ups.”

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:  
> siklon tropis = ya intinya semacam taifun. Lagi dalam edisi bete sama dosen Meteorologi dan Klimatologi yang ngeganti jadwal kelas seenak jidat.  
> SKY = SNU, Korea University, Yonsei University--hence SKY. 3 universitas di Korea yang terkenal paling susah dimasuki.  
> cicil 36 kali = alkisah menurut temen saya si bocah Daegu sok ganteng yang super religius, anak-anak di Korea dari SMA biasanya beli ponsel mahal yang... nyicil :")
> 
> ... tara. Tetau bikin fanfic. Hasil bete karena ekspektasi nggak selalu sejalan sama realita. Ya iya, harapannya hari ini laporan praktikum kelar semua, udah jam segini belum kelar karena softwarenya tetiba error. Ya gimana gak kesel. Padahal deadline besok. Makanya gais, besok nggak usah masuk jurusan aneh-aneh. Masuk jurusan yang cuma butuh MS Office aja, biar nggak galau masa depan kayak saya. BIAR GAK DIRUSAK JAM TIDURNYA KARENA SOFTWARE KAYAK SAYA. #tidaksantai #akuterpitjoe
> 
> angriting aka angry writing. Makanya begini. Kenapa kalian masih baca aja padahal sangat unfaedah (?) :'(


End file.
